


Coffee Withdrawal

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: None, but there is a reference to "chelnok", from "The Tok’ra,Part 2", in Season 2.  The word means "very cool".Summary: In answer to challenge #10, I created a very short fanfic aboutthe team flippin’ out because they haven’t had coffee for a while!Teal’c isn’t a caffiene fan, so he is unaffected by... (doom, doom,doom...) Coffee Withdrawal!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Coffee Withdrawal

##  Coffee Withdrawal

##### Written by Catherine Ana Lee   
Comments? Write to us at denoelo@aol.com

  * SPOILERS : None, but there is a reference to "chelnok", from Tok'ra, Part 2, which I believe is in Season 2. The word means "very cool".
  * SUMMARY : In answer to challenge #10, I created a very short fanfic about the team flippin' out because they haven't had coffee for a while! Teal'c isn't a caffiene fan, so he is unaffected by... (doom, doom, doom...) Coffee Withdrawal!
  * G [Hu]



* * *

COFFEE! COOOOOOOOOFEEEEEEEEEE!!! NEEEEEEEEEEEEED COOOOFEEEEEEEEEEE!

SHUT... UP! Keep it together, Danny! You're starting to freak me out!

I was... f-f-f-f-freaked out quite some time ago. Where've you b-b-b-b-been, s-sir?

Why are you shaking, Samantha Carter? Daniel Jackson, you are acting strangely as well.

(Teal'c raises his eyebrow.)

Teal'c, this is what HAPPENS when we don't get our morning COFFEE!

(Jack kicks a nearby wall in, and then spins around as though break dancing,   
over and over, making Sam dizzy.)

S-s-s-s-sir? C-c-c-c-could you st-st-st-stop it? PL-PLEASE?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM INSAAAAANE! CRAZY PEOPLE DO WHATEVER THEY WANT!

(Laughs hysterically, uncontrollably, until Teal'c shoots him with a zat.)

I am sorry, Colonel Jack O'Neill. I was forced to do that due to your unpredictable behavior.

(Daniel continues to scream about coffee)

(Static on radio sounds.)

"Teal'c, how is everyone holding up?" asked Hammond.

They are not holding anything, General Hammond. I was forced to shoot Colonel Jack O'Neill due to his violent and unpredicable behavior. Daniel Jackson continously screams about coffee. Samantha Carter is shaking and stammering. It is not a chelnok sight.

(Daniel screams about coffee again, so loudly   
Hammond can most definitely hear it over the radio.)

"Not to worry, Teal'c. The Tok'ra have a ship they are lending us. They'll be back to normal soon."

COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I will see you soon, my loooooooooooooooooooooooooove!

(Teal'c eyebrow rises to a dangerous   
height.)

"I believe this mission will be known from now on as the P34-592 Coffee Withdrawal Suicide." Fraiser laughed. She was right, and it became quite a story to share with the newbies at the SGC.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Author's note: I put all the Jack dialouge in blue, all the Sam dialouge in dark purple, all the Daniel dialouge in red, and all the Teal'c dialouge in dark green.

* * *

> © November 2004 I don't own these characters, though I wish I   
>  did, and I do not claim rights to the Stargate, DHD, SG-1, or anything related to the various acronyms I may use in this book. All of the characters are 100% fictional,   
> and if I happen to use someone's real name, it was a comeplete coincidence, and   
> if anyone starts stalking you because they read your name in this fanfiction, you're on your own. 

* * *

  


_http://www.stargatefan.com_


End file.
